1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
The following existing image processing device has been proposed (for example, see, JP-A-2002-271794). That is, in the existing image processing device, Huffman decoding, run-length Huffman decoding, and inverse quantization are performed on a JPEG image as a sampling target. Then, pixels as pixel value acquisition targets are selected among 64 pixels in total for each of obtained blocks of 8×8 and inverse DCT operation is performed on the selected pixels only. With this, a compressed image is sampled to be displayed. In the device, the inverse DCT operation is performed on the selected pixels only so that processing load for sampling and displaying the compressed image can be reduced and a processing time length can be reduced.
In the above-described device, the inverse DCT operation is performed on the selected pixels only so that the processing load can be reduced and the processing time length can be reduced. However, reduction in the processing load is not sufficient. Therefore, reduction in the processing load and reduction in the processing time have been further desired.